Doll
by Asylum132
Summary: Adopted by Author: Mika Uchiha...
1. New School  Same Issues

Okay this is the first official chapter of** Doll**; which after much persuasion from the reviewers WILL be continued, the feed-back being one-hundred percent positive also helped with the final decision and lets not forget the fact that I really, REALLY wanted to continue this...

This chapter is to mainly introduce the main character, help the audience understand how the world in this story works and get some of the plot explained as well as hint at an upcoming confrontation, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and teenagers being teenagers as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Doll<strong>

New School... Same Issues

It was early in the morning at Konoha High school; many of the students walked around, chatted with their friends, texted on their cellphones or just plain got books from their lockers and prepared for the first class of the day, yes... everything was going just as normal as it ever did for the many students of the co-ed high school, but for one particular student; a new student in fact, it was going horribly.

A scowling student marched down a hallway tugging on the collar of their school uniform in irritation, their bag hanging from the angry teen's shoulder by its single strap, looking closer the student was a young teenage boy; 17 years old, tall, pale, dark raven locks styled to spike at the back of his head and two bangs framing his handsome face as well as two onyx eyes that glared as he stormed to his new locker, what was irritating this boy you ask?; well for one thing his uniform was ALSO new which meant that the material hadn't been properly broken in yet so it still scratched against the teen's sensitive skin, then there was the fact that his older brother had woken him up by dumping ice-water on him just for chuckles while he was sleeping and finally the icing on the damn cake; every single student he passed in the hallway avoided him like the bloody plague.

Uchiha Sasuke; the new student at Konoha High had just transferred from his old school after not being able to take it anymore, the students there had avoided him too and the reason was JUST for him being different; so when he transferred schools it came as a huge surprise to find that the students at his new school avoided him even more so than the ones at his old school and he hadn't EVEN been there for a full half-an-hour yet, you see Sasuke was unique... he was a part of the Earth's very small population of humans that had... "abilities" shall we say.

Confused?, I believe an explanation is in order; some people in THIS world are different than others, they posses abilities; these abilities came from the manifestation of their own inner strength or "power" and only a very minute part of the earths population could access these magnificent powers, each and every persons power was unique to them and only them, no two people possessed the same abilities.

The downside to all this wonderfulness?; well... in order to properly control ones "power" they had to create a physical representation of their inner strength to even be able to remotely use said abilities; and said physical representation is what is known as a "Doll", the downside to this though... was that these "Dolls" always and I mean ALWAYS... take on the form of a cute, stuffed plush-toy, what was worse is the fact that these plush toys walk, talk and have personalities of their own.

By spending time with and bonding with ones "Doll" a person's abilities grew stronger and they slowly became more at peace with their inner-selves; after all a "Doll" was essentially a representation of the person they truly were inside, and then there was the fact that only a very small percentage of all human-beings were different enough to even have a "Doll"; this fact left much of the rest of humanity jealous and/or scared of those with "Dolls", but why were the students of his new school even more afraid of Sasuke?, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>Still scowling darkly Uchiha Sasuke sighed in frustration before once again pulling out the directions the secretary at the front desk; Shizune or something, gave him, looking the piece of paper over the youngest Uchiha's scowl just deepened at what he saw, 'That woman's handwriting is like a fifth grader's...' moaned the raven-haired teen mentally, unbeknownst to him... a bright orange fox with a tuft of hair between its ears poked its head over his shoulder and stared at the angry teen with its ocean-blue button eyes before sweat-dropping at what it saw.<p>

"What's got your panties in a twist, teme?" chuckled the fox; clearly enjoying Sasuke's misfortune, blinking his onyx eyes for a bit the raven then turned his head and stared right at the little fox plushy on his shoulder before glaring at it, "I can't find my locker with these useless directions, idiot." seethed the Uchiha; holding the paper up for the fox to see, "Like I give a damn." sighed the fox in reply before shrugging its little shoulders, "And why does MY Doll have to be so useless?" questioned the raven; stressing the word 'my' with an eyebrow raised at the weird fox perched on his shoulder.

"I don't know..." droned the fox plushy boredly while cleaning one of its ears with its white tipped tail, "Maybe it's the fact that you're not true to yourself?, just go and hop on a pole, shake your ass for all the men you can and live the luxurious life of a stripper... you closet case you." teased the fox with a gleam to its button eye.

"Shut up, Naruto." was all Sasuke said in reply before walking down the hallway once again; trying to ignore the students who ran away or huddled in fear at the sight of the fox on his shoulder when he walked past them, however unknown to him; six pairs of eyes were watching the raven-haired teen's every move from the shadows... three normal pairs and three button ones.

* * *

><p>So... Sasuke didn't get what he was expecting when he transferred schools and it looks like some people want to keep a close eye on the new Doll User in Konoha High; just who are these mysterious people and what could they want with the Uchiha?... stay tuned to find out!<p>

This is actually a pretty recent idea of mine, you know how Bleach has swords with powers and Fairy Tail has keys that can summon battle-spirits?, well I thought to myself... why can't I write a story set in modern times where some of the characters have something similar to Bleache's swords, just not swords but PLUSHIES!, and so this weird new story was born.

**P.S. **To all Bleach: Bount Arc fans, I'm sorry but I REALLY couldn't come up with a better name for the Plush-toy/Battle spirit/Inner power things.

Luvs Asylum132.


	2. They Come in All Shapes and Sizes

Second chapter of Doll; the official first chapter of this story has replaced the story idea I posted, not that many changes to it but I have changed a couple of the smaller things and added a little bit more detail, if you feel like it check it out.

This chapter adds more to the history of where the Dolls come from and introduces more of the characters; some with Dolls of their own and some without, somebody said I made Sasuke a bad ass and I have to agree, I mean how would you have turned out if everybody avoided you JUST because of something you had no control over?, so anyway... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and teenagers being teenagers as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Doll<strong>

They Come in All Shapes and Sizes

Many a year ago; before the first "User", before even the first "Doll"... humanity relied only on itself to fight its battles; nation fought against nation, man against man and ideal against ideal, utilizing metal and machinery mankind tore the earth asunder, shredded the skies to ribbons and turned booming cities into wastelands within seconds; men, women and children ran themselves to pieces and died just to come out victorious; their blood spilled and flesh mangled for noble or ignoble causes... soon though these battles ended and humanity itself realized the absolute horrors of war.

An era of peace was soon ushered in, those who could weave tales of bravery and wonder were hailed as heroes during this time; people who let their imaginations bloom, created fictional worlds, drew up paragons who stood for justice and proved that the pen was mightier than the sword were loved, respected and honored beyond compare, actors performed plays, minstrels sang songs and so the world was content... but soon war reared its horrendous visage once more.

The warriors of the imagination were forgotten within hours after the declaration of battle, the actors were left to rot and the minstrels who sang not of battle but peace were ridiculed by the people who they only wished to save, so once more the skies turned black with smoke and ash, the lands stained red with the hot blood of soldiers and innocents, the seas filled with warped metal and gunpowder... but one thing came of this war; one thing that changed the world FOREVER, and this miraculous thing was to be the very first Doll in existence.

On a battlefield somewhere one man sat shaking in fear as he watched the friends he had made get shot-down one by one; blood, mud and other substances were caked on this man's face, the corpse of a man he knew from his OWN town lay beside him, traumatized the man sunk to his knees and cradled himself wishing he were stronger, strong enough to save himself and everyone else around him... soon though a loud whistling noise was heard from above and an explosion rang out in the cold air.

A couple of days later; after the battlefield had been secured, a search party found the man unconscious in a trench and missing a leg, however there was something that scared the men who found him to no end; there... by the bloody torn stump of his leg sat a teddy bear, one made of burlap and coarse stitching, it was MOVING and crying out for help... any help, panicking at the sight the soldiers shot the man; not one-second after the bullets pierced his skull the small bear fell apart, stitching coming undone and stuffing falling out of its sides.

Soon mankind realized their mistakes and flaws, the war was ended and it was made so that no war could ever break out again... peace had returned; people sang songs of joy, parades made their way through streets and those who lost their lives were mourned by those that they left behind, the man who lost his leg and the little bear who cried for him were soon forgotten, life went on uninterrupted for a few years; people lived their happy little lives in their equally little towns but soon the world was rocked to its core by what soon followed.

A woman came forward; she was a normal housewife who had gotten into a life-threatening car crash a month earlier and so she stood before all of humanity presenting that she had a small Doll that could do amazing things, she was laughed at and asked to demonstrate these so-called "amazing things" in an mocking tone by some of the people she stood before; smiling the woman did just that... men, women and children were left slack-jawed as the little Doll that stood on her shoulder bent the earth to its will at her order.

This woman became known as the first "User" of a "Doll" in history, news of her Doll; named Gaia after its ability to bend the earth - spread like wildfire all around the world and with it so too did the woman become famous, more is known about "Dolls" today than back in those days but there are still a number of mysteries concerning the plush things, will a new hero come and change the world just as the woman had?, one thing is certain though: only time will tell.

-The man from the war was forgotten; many argue that he should be named the true first "User" and honored as a hero... however this has been countered by many others arguing that he most probably wasn't even conscience when he was killed and so he couldn't possibly have known about the Doll he possessed, this argument continues to this day.

-Taken from: The History of Earth Encyclopaedia, chapter 12 – The Great Wars and The Rise of the Doll, pages 165-175.

* * *

><p>One Uchiha Sasuke stood scowling at the piece of paper held in his hand, lifting his eyes from the paper to the number above the door he now stood in front of; the raven's scowl darkened before looking back at the paper then back to the door and then once more back to the paper, dropping his arm back to his side Sasuke closed his onyx eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling sharply in irritation, poking his head over the angry teen's shoulder Naruto stared at his "User" with his ocean-blue button eyes for over a full minute; not saying a word.<p>

"What is it Naruto?" asked the youngest Uchiha testily with his eyes still closed, "Is this the place or isn't it?" asked the fox plushy with a bored tone to his voice, craning his small head left and right the fox noticed the lack of students milling about in the halls, if he focused his foxy ears Naruto could hear voices coming from the classrooms; girls, boys, teachers and some guy ranting about the fires of youth... or something, 'Please let that guy be in the mental hospital a few blocks down." dryly droned the plushy mentally only to be broken from his thoughts by Sasuke sighing; turning his button gaze back to the raven-haired teen the little orange fox watched as he raised his arm and knocked on the door.

After not hearing anything for a few seconds the Uchiha scowled and raised his fist to knock again but was cut off by a voice from inside saying that he could come in, opening the door and stepping through the frame Sasuke was met by a man smiling kindly at him; the teacher obviously, who had brown hair tied back in a short pony-tail and a scar running horizontally across his face, 'And you are...?" asked the scarred man his voice just as kind as his smile, 'The new transfer student." replied the raven coolly shoving his hands into his pockets while the teacher walked over to his desk and dug through a couple of papers before finding the one he wanted, "Ah... Uchiha Sasuke right?" asked the brunette smiling who only got a nod from the raven-haired teen in response.

"I'm Iruka, but you can call me Iruka-sensei and welcome to our special little class." said Iruka as he walked back over to the bored looking teen, 'Ah crap... I think I ended up in the Special Ed. class.' thought Sasuke to himself dryly before getting pissed off with the teacher smiling so damn much, 'Would explain the constant smile...' mused the raven, "I hope you have a good reason for being so late." added the brunette teacher FINALLY with out a smile on his face but a small frown.

"Yeah, damn secretaries can't give directions to save their own damned lives." muttered the youngest Uchiha with a pissed off look and a dark scowl, 'I think this one's going to be a problem...' thought Iruka sweat-dropping at the evil look the teen had on his face, remembering where he was though snapped him out of that train of thought before coughing against his fist out of awkwardness, "Could you please introduce yourself to the other students, Sasuke-kun." asked Iruka smiling once more, turning his head to the brown-haired teacher with a deadpan look on his face Sasuke just stared at the man making him uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you... a pedophile?; what kind of full-grown man calls his student 'kun'?" asked the Uchiha making Iruka sweat-drop again and think that the teen was DEFINITELY going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>"My name is Uchiha Sasuke..." began the raven as he introduced himself to the small class, no seriously the class was TINY; there were like six students in total in this class WITH Sasuke included, from the front of the classroom the Uchiha could see a pink-haired girl putting on lip-gloss, a brown-haired guy, a girl with blonde hair in four weird small pony-tail... things, another guy with black hair in a pony-tail looking bored out of his mind and some other pale guy with an obviously fake smile on his face, "You can call me Sasuke or Uchiha, but call me Sasuke-kun or Uchiha-san and I'll kill you with your own bloody pencil, understand?" finished the raven threateningly; a scowl on his handsome face.<p>

Seeing no one object Sasuke walked over to one of the many open desks near the window, as he passed the bored looking guy a platinum-blonde cat plushy on the guys shoulder hissed at Naruto; it's baby-blue button eyes glaring at the orange fox and it's body raised in a miffed way of saying go away!, Sasuke was about to say something less-than-nice to the cat but the bored guy beat him to it; "Ino... don't be troublesome." warned the lazy looking fellow, shrugging Sasuke walked to and sat down in the desk he chose.

"Okay class back to the laws of 'usage' concerning a Doll..." began Iruka but stopped when he noticed the fox on the new students shoulder, "Sasuke?" asked the brunette getting the Uchiha's attention, "Sensei." answered the raven-haired teen boredly showing that the brunette had his attention, "If you'd like; your Doll can go and play with the others at the back of the room, we have some toys too." offered the teacher kindly before jumping right back into the lesson.

Turning his head to the left Sasuke smirked at the fox plushy on his shoulder; amusement dancing in his onyx eyes, "Yes... why don't you go play, Naruto?" asked the the raven with a hint of sadism to his voice, "Oh, hell no." gagged the fox with his button eyes glaring at his User, "Why not?" asked Sasuke; a dangerous gleam to his eye, 'Because..." began Naruto strongly, "Go play." ordered the raven-haired User coldly; cutting the plushy off, "Oh joy~ I get to play kindergarten." spat the fox sarcastically before turning its head to the youngest Uchiha and glaring at him with ocean-blue button eyes.

"You DO know I'm going to get you for this... maybe I should pee on your bed." muttered the fox plushy angrily before hopping off of the Uchiha's shoulder onto the floor, "You don't eat, drink or even have a urinary system, how are you going to pee on my bed?" asked Sasuke with his own brand of sarcasm, "I'll find a way~" Sang Naruto as he padded on all-fours to the back of the room; his white tipped tail waving around behind him as he walked.

Once the fox plushy got to the back it looked around; he always wanted to meet others like him but Dolls were few and rare, the couple that he did see... meaning two, were too boring for his tastes and so he was hoping that these Dolls would be interesting, so far he had seen that platinum-blonde cat; who was now rubbing itself against its User and purring happily, "Weirdo..." muttered the orange fox bluntly before turning to the ones in front of him.

There were two Dolls on the carpet at the back of the room with Naruto, turning his button eyes to the one closest to him the fox plushy noticed it was an anthropomorphic white rabbit with black ears, it had pearl-white button eyes and was reading a book, Naruto guessed it was a girl Doll from the way it sighed happily at something romantic happening in the story it was reading, next the fox turned his head at the other Doll on the carpet and nearly wiped his ocean-blue button eyes at what he saw; it was a sand-coloured raccoon with black rings around its eyes and tail, it had the symbol for love sewn above it's one eye and it was HUGE!; normally a doll is as big as an actual plushy... but sometimes there were exceptions and Naruto was staring at one of those exceptions right now as it played with some blocks, making a small block city.

The raccoon plushy was as big as a large T.V!; compared to it Naruto was tiny, hell even the rabbit was bigger than him and so knowing that made the fox plushy sit in the corner and sulk like the five-year old he didn't want to play like, not once noticing that with the number of students in the class that there should have been at least one more Doll.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Konoha: a Little Past Eight at Night.<strong>

Walking out of the convenience store Sasuke sipped on the canned coffee he just bought thinking about his new high school; sure it was better than his old one, it had working science labs, well kept sports fields and nice teachers... but the students avoided him more than the ones at his old school had, even his new classmates - who also had Dolls, were somewhat distant to him and that confused him; if they were also treated like he was shouldn't they understand how he felt and at least have introduced themselves to him?, but no they looked him and Naruto over ONCE and that was that, nothing else... not even a hello.

Scowling as he took another sip of his coffee the raven turned a corner and walked down the middle of the road with the street-lights being his primary source of light; in a small town like Konoha the streets were never busy during this time of the night so it was all right for him to walk in the middle of one as long as there were no cars, when he had changed schools his family had moved back to the small town of Konoha; his mother and father were originally from the town so they were happy to be back, even his brother Itachi was born in Konoha, Sasuke however was the odd one out; he wasn't born here and he had never been to the town either, still he remembered his way to the store and back to their new house.

Sasuke was about to walk around another corner when some weird laser hit the street behind him before moving and slicing the road; it was like someone had taken a sword made of light, dug it into the ground and pulled hard, the beam of light split the tar and earth underneath it before bursting into a pillar of flame as tall as the buildings surrounding the startled raven-haired teen... like something straight out of a cheep-ass 80's cartoon show, luckily for the youngest Uchiha it seemed like the attack was just a warning; if whoever they were had shot-to-kill then Sasuke would most probably be dead.

"Naruto?" asked the raven calmly; turning to the Doll on his shoulder with a serious look in his onyx eyes, "Whoever it is, they're on that building there." answered the fox plushy in a serious manner; his happy-go-lucky attitude towards life put on the back burner now that there was danger, his ocean-blue button eyes cold as he pointed his paw at the building down the road.

Looking in the direction where the Dolls paw was pointed Sasuke could vaguely see the person standing on the building in the dark, a girl his age he guessed by their height and body shape, long ebony hair and two light lavender eyes that glowed in the night, "If you think you can just up and waltz right into our territory... you are wrong." said a girls voice firmly and loudly enough for the Uchiha to hear, not one-second after the mysterious girl said that another beam of concentrated light hit the street where he was standing, if the road hadn't been a smouldering mess with tar on fire here and there before... it was now.

Luckily Sasuke had sensed danger and dodged the attack, but as he stood back up from the crouch he was in the raven-haired teen noticed that the crazy cow was standing right in front of him now, "She's faster than she looks." thought the youngest Uchiha with narrowed eyes and his signature scowl on his lips.

"Let's begin this, shall we..."

* * *

><p>How do you like them apples?, yes the first ever official "Doll User" was a WOMAN; I'm for gender equality and WHO says girls can't kick ass?, there is a very good reason why the first Doll came before the first User, why Ino hissed at Naruto and why there was a Doll missing from the class, look forward to answers, fights and more next time in Doll.<p>

**User: **I don't really feel like there should be an explanation for this~, but I'll explain anyway for the slow ones; A "User" is the Doll's owner who can order or ask his/her Doll to use it's unique abilities for whatever they might want regardless of their reasons, like manipulating water to cool them off on a hot summers day for example, some Users have total control over their doll and dictate whatever it does while others befriend their plushy companion and form a bond.

I'm starting the next chapter off with a BANG!; figuratively and literally, for the some of you who think I'm revealing too much too soon, you're in for one hell of a surprise!

Finally; to the angel who is my closest friend on this site, thank you for being such a sweetie!, y'know who you are.

With much Luvs Asylum132.


	3. PREVIEW

Third chapter of Doll; the official first chapter of this story has replaced the story idea I posted, not that many changes to it but I have changed a couple of the smaller things and added a little bit more detail, if you feel like it check it out.

This here is a preview people... meaning: Full Version coming very soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!: <strong>This story will contain vulgar language, some blood, really cliché parts and teenagers being teenagers as well as some humor tossed in here and there.

**"Naruto"** is property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as such I do not own the Manga and/or the Anime.

"Talking..."

'Thinking...'

**Noises and/or Sound effects...**

* * *

><p><strong>Doll<strong>

PREVIEW

"Let's begin this, shall we..." echoed the lavender-eyed girl's voice throughout the deserted street as she stood before the crouching raven-haired teen, now that she was closer to him Sasuke could actually SEE what the crazy cow looked like; long silky ebony hair cascaded down to the small of the girl's back, sharp lavender eyes with two delicate eyebrows drawn together glared harshly at him, she had a pale aristocratic complexion and wore a white hoodie with long black sleeves that ended in thick white turn-ups , her hands were covered in white gloves and hers legs in black slacks, lastly black strapped sandals showed off her toes with light purple nail-polish...

Drawing her left foot back the mystery girl's muscles tensed as she prepared to attack the raven-haired interloper, her long ebony hair gently swayed in the wind that had picked up around them a second ago; neither Sasuke or Naruto missed the two black Rabbit ears attached to the white hood that swayed with her hair in the soft winds, "And what would your names be?" asked the girl neutrally, her sandalled foot scuffing the dirt as it slid a little further back while she raised her right arm and held her hand open... palm facing the youngest Uchiha.

"Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?" answered the small orange fox Doll on the raven's shoulder; his ocean-blue button eyes glaring at the tense lavender-eyed girl standing in front of them, his ears pressed flat against his plushy head and white tipped tail rigid, 'If she's bothering with formalities... it means she's confident that it's going to be her win." thought the fox watching the girl warily.

"Hinata." replied the lavender-eyed girl firmly while not moving an inch; her body still tense and ready to fight, as soon as the gentle wind that had breezed through the quiet street died down the girl sprung into action; the same light that had made up the weird laser from before quickly coated her gloved hands as she suddenly appeared in front of the crouching Sasuke and his Doll with such a speed the Uchiha could've sworn the cow blurred, with a short battle cry Hinata thrust her hand at the wide-eyed raven before her...

**BOOOOM!**

The ground beneath her opponent cracked and cratered under the force of her attack as it connected releasing an explosion of bright light while spewing dust, debris and clods of earth into the air covering the area around the lavender-eyed girl; 'I put enough force into that attack to level a small building... he's already dead.' thought Hinata with a small smirk, the road surrounding the ball of light and dust had dozens of large cracks spider-webbing away from it; a display of the raw force exuded by the hoodie wearing girl's attack, soon the light faded away and the dust began to settle... then it happened; Hinata felt something push back against her gloved hand startling her, "What?" hissed the lavender-eyed teen before pulling her arm out of the dust cloud...

"And..?" muttered a voice dryly from within the cloud of dust making the surprised girl's eyes widen even more than they already had, a sudden gust of strong wind cleared the dust hindering her vision only to reveal a smirking Sasuke still crouching in the EXACT damn spot where he had stood before, "Bastard..." began Hinata: glaring furiously at the young Uchiha but snapped her mouth shut as her eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets when she properly took in her raven-haired opponent's appearance...

Sasuke was still crouching in the crater her attack had made; his clothes a little dirty from the debris that had been kicked up... and completely unharmed!, but what made the girl's eyes bulge was the fact that the air around the Uchiha was distorted and rising off of the onyx-eyed teens body in wisps much like heat off of a tar road on a hot day; the fox that was previously on his shoulder missing, 'HE was the Doll?' mentally panicked Hinata who quickly back-peddled to a safe distance away from her opponent.

"You really shouldn't underestimate people woman..." began a smirking Sasuke as he stood up for the first time since the beginning of the attack, his eyes a luminescent crimson with slitted pupils instead of the previous onyx, "It could end badly for you." finished the raven who then seemed explode in raw power; flames darker than any Hinata had ever seen coating his body, the heat scorching the very air around them and her skin a little with an ongoing harsh hiss-like sizzle...

"So this is your power." muttered the aforementioned woman ; her voice wavering a bit as she stared at the raven coated in fire, "No." replied Sasuke losing his smirk for a more serious expression, "Then wha-" began Hinata only to be stopped by the Uchiha smashing a flame covered fist into her face like a sledge hammer as he suddenly blurred from where he stood to right where she had, "It's just the beginning!" shouted the raven as she crashed into a closed store; his eyes wild and a sinister grin marring his usually annoyed visage...

"NOW GIVE ME A FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think so far...<p>

~Asylum132.


	4. Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai

When I first started writing fan-fiction I started of not knowing a damned thing about how to ACTUALLY do it, I made stupid mistakes, misspelled character's names, such and so forth... but I don't regret it, in fact I'm tremendously happy that I did start writing these stories...

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!:<strong> Fans of these stories WON'T be happy... for that I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Dolls, Skulls and a Sempai.<strong>

Unfortunately real-life has made me it's bitch... and so it's with a very heavy heart that I must type this out; I am no longer able to continue writing fan-fiction due to a series of rather unfortunate events in my life, I will look back on the time I spent writing as one of the happiest moments in my life... bringing happiness and smiles to people the world over, but as they say: "every cloud has a silver lining..." Every story with this final note in it are Discontinued and up for Adoption, feel free to take them and make them your own polished jewel (or turd), you have my consent so long as you PM me first...

**Discontinued List:**

**Skull Child.**

**Doll.**

**Naruto-Sempai.**

Eternal Huggles... ~Aylum132.


End file.
